Say That You Love Me
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Hino Kahoko a talaented young Lady who runs their family bussines the Seiso Construction Inc. But how can she have a boyfriend if she had a child already? I'm so sorry about chap3 Len's cousin is still Nao not NAMI.Forgive me plzz..I'll check it next time
1. Chapter 1

The Seiso Construction Inc

**Say That You Love Me**

By: M.B.Savares

The Seiso Construction Inc. was the most prestigious Construction firm in Japan. But they where expert in building Concert Halls. The Seiso Inc. is run by the family of Hino.

Guissepe the Head of the company had three child they are not just good in business but they are also good in music. The first child is Isabelle age 31 she manage the Resort and Restaurants and she's also a concert Singer She is now married to Azuma Yunoki the CEO OF Azuma Law Firm they had a child name Keichi a child prodigist in Cello. The twins the first twin is Tsuchira Hino at the age of 22 he became one of the most legible businessman in Japan he runs the other businesses of Guissepe which is the the Seiso Furniture He's not just a businessman but hes also a concert pianist. The youngest twin is Kahoko Hino she just finished her studies about Bussiness management in Europe. She's now managing the Seiso Construction Firm.

Kahoko's father want to have a little vacation like her mother so Kahoko was left to handle the Company. Kahoko feels that she's not yet ready to hold the whole company but she promised her parents to take care of the whole company. The company became her parent's bridge to their heart's. So there she is sitting on her office reading some papers. Then she heard a knock.

"Ms. Hino a phone call from Mr. Ikuto." Said her secretary.

"Just tell him that I'm not around." She said without turning her head to her secretary.

Then her secretary walk out in her office and turn to the phone. Kahoko heard what her secretary said. She said that she's busy. Kahoko doesn't like she's busy but it's a different thing when it comes to disciplining her employees. So she called her secretary.

"Y-yes Ms. Hino."

"What did I tell you to tell him?" She said sternly.

"That you where not here maa'm."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you where busy."

"Did you know the consequence of what you did. He might call again."

"I-I'm sorry maa'm…"

"Ok apology accepted. But next time do what is instructed to you. You can go now." Kahoko said. After her secretary left she sighed she will encounter lots of problem like this.

After a long day of work Kahoko headed home. She stepped out of her car then she smile

On the little girl on the veranda.

"Mommy" Cried the girl named Shoko.

Kahoko lifted Shoko and kissed her.

"Hmmm… How's my baby doing did you miss mommy huh?"

"Hai." Said Shoko.

And they enterder the house now Kaho is having a tea wih her dad.

'sigh' "How can my baby find a suitor if they find out that you already had a baby." Said his dad.

"Dad the person I would like to be with is a person like you." Kaho said and smile she think that her dad was the best.

"I'm so sorry dear but you can't find any other man like me because I'm the one and only here in this world." Her dad said and laugh.

"You know dad you're almost perfect but there's only one thing that's wrong with you." Hino joked.

"And what was that little lady?" Her dad ask.

"Conceited." She answered and they both laugh.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE:**

**Author's note:**

Hi every one this is my new fanfic of La corda d oro I hope you like it. Please review on this and if you had any suggestions fell free to tell me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

It was another day at the Seiso Construction firm. Everything is in harmony but exep for the big boss. Hino Kahoko. Early in the morning she recived some report that some materials a re lost due to unknown reason and she blamed the fore man. Tsukimori Len.

It was really weird for Kahoko her family would not hire someone, but this man doesn't have any proper documents. Her brother hired that Tsukimori. So now she need to talked to that man over that matter.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Ma'am Mr. Tsukimori is here."

"Tell him to come in." She said in a very professional matter.

Then Tsukimori Len entered. Kahoko studied his features. From his sky blue hair to his well built body. He looks like some Hollywood actor. But then that can't make Kahoko stop from interrogating him.

"Would you mind explaing the robbery over those materials entrusted to you. Why you didn't take care of those things.

"Is money all that matters to you."

"Why you…"

"You know there are things that money can't buy so stop whining about those lost materials."

"Get out of my sight now." Kahoko said.

No one dare to insult her like that. She doubted why her brother trust that man.

1 week Later…

After that argument everything is back. But something is bothering Kahoko. Len didn't go to work last 3 days she's worry about that guy for some reason.

Then someone pat her shoulder.

"Hi sis." It was her brother Tsuchira.

"Hey Big bro."

"What did I heard about this argument with Tsukimori-kun." Tsuchira ask.

"That's the problem about you, you trust a guy who doesn't have a clear identity that cause trouble to our company." Kahoko complained to her brother.

"Whow... Come down sis. One of our employees needed a vacation and Tsukimori applied to me as a temporary worker so I hired him since he is a hard-working guy he's perfect." Tsuchira said then he smirked.

"Perfect huh." Kaho said she can't believe it her brother compliment to some one it so unlike him.

"Or maybe you like him and doesn't want to spill your feelings, come on you can't find a boyfriend in that attitude."

"How can I find a boyfriend if you treat me like a kid and if some guy come near me you will interrogate them to no end." She said .Joking her brother.

"Well…Because I don't like them… Anyways give Tsukimori a chance." With that Tsuchira walked away.

Its weekend so Kahoko decided to spend the day with her baby Shoko. But there a re too many people in the mall so Little Shoko lost her grip to Hino. After Kahoko realized that shoko is lost she began to look fro her. After half an Hour she see a familiar figure.

"Ok little girl don't cry we will find your Mommy." A lady with a Black hair assured the little girl.

Kahoko went near to them. Shoko realized who's that person ran to her.

"Mommy!!" Shoko shouted.

Kahoko hugged Shoko and looked at the woman.

"I found her, she seemed like looking for someone.So I get her and help her to find you."

"Thank you very much." Kaho said.

"Ok then Bye." The girl walked away but Kaho stopped her.

"Wait…!"

The lady looked back.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

"Yes. I just buy something."

"Maybe you can join us eat." Kahoko ask and smiled.

"Sure."

At the Restaurant…

They know each other now. Kahoko's new friend now named Nao . Hino said that she is the mother of Shoko.

"How old are you Kaho-chan."

"I'm only 21."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought that you are too young to have a child."

Kahoko laughed.

"I don't have a husband, I'm a single mom."

"I' sorry I ask too many questions."

"Its ok I have forgotten the past." Kaho said and smiled. Although deep inside her she can still feel the pain that someone close to her died but leave a very good memory and that's Shoko.

After they eat Kaho drive Nao in her Flat. Nao said that she lived with her brother but hes in the province now and she will go there next week. Nao invited kahoko.

"Would you like to come with me huh Kahoko?"Nao ask.

" Is it too sudden to come along with you? Besides how about your family?"

"They will be happy to see you."

"Ok I'll think about it." Kahi said and bid goodbye to Nao.

After 2 Days they had lunch together and Kahoko agreed to come with Nao with Shoko.

At Nao's house in province…

"Hey! Len I'm back" Nao said.

The boy only grunt and looked to his cousin's visitor.

"YOU!!" They both said.

Author's Note:

Sorry about the late Chapters. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all people that Kahoko will see why this man Len Tsukimori. She really want to go now but Nami's family is so kind so she made a decision that after they got a little rest they will go back home.

Flashback:

"Oh you know my cousin…how?" Nami asked her but she only said that it's a long story.

After she met Nami's parents also Len's aunt and uncle. They tour her to her room. She insist that she, Shoko and her nanny will stay in a single room since she doesn't want to be parted to shoko and ofcourse the nanny need to attend Shoko. But is very weird if that Len and she will stay in one roof. Why of all her logic on the worl she didn't realized that he is also one of the prestigious bachelor in Japan not only in Music but also in Business. He is the owner of the Tsukimori Music comp. and many more.

End Flashback:

Kahoko walked to the wide hall way but fate played with her she bumped with Len.

"Sorry and thank you for accepting us here but I'm here to say goodbye to your uncle were going home."she said.

But Len grabbed her soulder and stick it to the wall.

"I won't let you go." He said harshly.

"You can't do this to me I'm not your slave." She said to him angrily.

"Well don't try me." He said coldly. Kahoko felt it. And he walked away.

'why would he said that to me.' In the end they stayed at the villa.

END OF CHAP 3

A/N:

I'm so sorry everyone for not showing over a long period of time. But I'm back and I promise to finish this. Thank you for supporting me even if I'm a jerk. Please leave your comments that would help me a lot^-^. And finally I use the name tsuchira instead of ryoutaro because many people I think are more familiar in the name tsuchira please don't be confused.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dinner time and Kahoko,Shoko and Nami's family with Len of course is eating their dinner while talking about something. Len being Len keep his mouth shut and only talked when the question is about him. He always stole a glance at Kahoko while eating and feeding Shoko. Suddenly a very loud voice coming from a light green haired man came before their very eyes.

"Tadaima minna-san, I'm back from London… Wow is that a lobster!!! I'm so hungry!!!" The guy said.

"Kazuki-kun!?" Everyone said exept for Len ut he was surprised how did Kahoko know him.

After the group recovered from their shock they let him join their dinner bombarding him whith a lots of questions about his trip.

"Ne Kazuki I want you to meet my new friend Kahoko." Nao said while pointing at Kahoko who was very surprised on what's happening.

She knows Hihara Kazuki not just because he's one of the famous model, actor but most of all a super well known trumpeter. But Kazuki has something to do with her past and her daughter Shoko.

On the other side Kazuki was also surprised he wanted to ask many things about Kahoko and Shoko. But he will do it later not in front of his family.

"Well Nao we know each other. We became acquainted when we where in college." Kahoko explain. Now she must face some fears and in her life not only for her but for Shoko also.

"It really such a small world we come to know each other and by fate you know my two cousins." Said Nao with a glee.

Well for her and her family it's a funny thing but for the three its so confusing.

For Kahoko all her ghost come alive why for all the people in the world when she decide to take a PEACEFUL vacation she met confusion and other unwanted feelings. But she must face it.

For Kazuki it's a blessing from heaven. Now all he wanted to correct in his life he can start it now. All those years of suffering he hope that it will end and he will do it with all his might.

And for Len the most confused of all. How can those two get along with each other do they have a past? Will these answer some of Kahoko's secret about her child. And how can he have Kahoko by himself only…

**END OF CHAP 4**

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys I have to cut it that way pls. wait for the other chapters coming. Thx for the support that you've given to me.**

**But I have to fix my Algebra first…hehehe I suck at that subject. Well see you guys later.^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kahoko decide to stroll alone around the villa with Shoko. She felt at peace especially when she saw a man made pond it is very wide that it could be mistaken as a lake. But she didn't go near it since she's with Shoko. After that she decided that they should go back. At the villa she saw a red Mustang parked in front of the parking lot. She ignored it but she was very surprised on what she saw. A girl with a blond hair is flirting with Len while sitting at his lap. Well for Len he want to get rid of this annoying bitch. So he decided to grabbed her wrist and pushed her outside the villa,but she fight back.

"oh. Len sweetheart we should meet again…I love you so much" said the girl in the name of Mia. (Ireally can't believe that I'm writing this cheesy stuff.)

"Shut up… Mia you're the one who pushed me in this relationship." Len said.

"Oh darling but I have to do it since I won't give you to any one." Mia said.

Well they became the so called girlfriend/ boyfriend is that Mia proposed to Len threatening that she would commit suicide. Len doesn't know how to handle such situation agreed.

On Kahoko's side she's hiding behind the pillar near the entrance so she can hear them clearly. She can't come in because that girl might misunderstand something about her and Shoko. She didn't realize that Shoko walk away from her and enter. She had no idea what to do.

"Uncle Len were back." Shoko said while passing Mia and go near Len.

'Good timing.' Len thought. He carried the little girl.

So Kahoko had no choice but to enter as well and get Shoko.

"Who is she Len?" Mia said really confused.

"She's my cousin's friend and she's here with her daughter for a vacation so can you please leave now and I have to play with Shoko and entertain my cousin's guest?" Len said coldly. He want to kick this girl out of his property, but he can't do this because Shoko will see it and for sure it will give her a bad influence.

So Mia gave Kahoko a dreadful look before leaving. They heard the Mustang engine and drive away.

"So I believe that you saw the place." Len said eyeing at Kahoko.

"Yes uncle but I want to ride a boat at the lake." Shoko said with a smile that even Len's ice heart melt.

Kahoko have no idea what he wants. Well she should be angry because he use her baby to shoo that girl but she doesn't know why she felt relive when that girl go.

"Kahoko?" Len said.

"What?" Kaho said.

"I was asking you to have a boat ride with me and Shoko at the pond since you're baby wants to. Don't worry she wont fall."

"Ok but aren't you spoiling her? Or its just a pay back for using us on that girl?" She said.

"For you're information Ms. Hino I like children and you know better that I want to kick that girl but I don't want Shoko to see anything bad." He whispered.

Kaahoko was speechless. He's right.

"I'll just change clothes and were off to go boating." He said and smile not to Kahoko but Shoko.

"Yay!!!" Shoko said and hug Len's knees.

After that len chage for a Khaki pants, T-shirt w/ a brown vest (the one use for fishing since I love to do fishing)and a pair of rubber shoes.

Then they go to the boat Len was the one who is rowing. Kahoko held Shoko but still enjoying the ride and Shoko is smiling all the time also enjoying.

For Kahoko it's a good start of a good friendship between them after all the things happen to them.

After that they all have a picnic under the tree near the pond with Len's cousins and Aunt and Uncle.

"Here Kahoko" Len's uncle give her a big crab.

"Its so fat that is has so many crabs fat." He added and smile.

"Thank you." She said. She notice that Len is not here instead he's on the next tree looking at the pond.

Kahoko decide to give him a plate. She put a crab,shirmp,rice and so much more. So she go to Len's place. She bring her plate also. Len's relative were smiling.

"Here." She said and handed him the plate.

"Thx." Len replied.

"Why are you not joining us?" She asked.

"I feel out of place. Since I'm always alone and I don't feel that they want me to join them."

"Nonesence they like you to join them. They love you since you are a family eve youre the ost cold hearted person in the world." Kahoko said.

Since she remember Nao that Len didn't join them. He treated them coldly but its fine with them but they want him to change and treat them like any other normal family would since his family died in a plane crash.

" Well I have to go back and give you water or something." She said and stand but Len hold her hand.

" Its ok stay with me." Len said and asked her to sit again.

"What if you choke?" Kaho ask.

"Then I'll just drink water from the pond." Len said and Kaho laughed.

On the other hand Kazuki is feeding Shoko.

"You're so fond if Shoko why not to have children on your own?" His mom asked.

Kazuki just smiled with sadness on his eyes if only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

That ends our Chapter 5. Thx for the reviews it helps me to have more motivation. I'm just wondering if I can call Mia a bitch. Well I have to control myself she's just a character. Sorry for the long upload since I have to fix something on my violin lesson our Prof in Algebra didn't show up so I have some extra time thinking on this chap. Pls. wait for the other surprises.^^.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days Kahoko and Nao is chatting at the living room, while Nao's parents are preparing for their lunch and Kazuki is out having some gig and Len is practicing his instrument while Shoko is watching him. When the phone rings…

"Hello…" Nao said.

"No he's not here…I don't know… just call later…" All she said and put the telephone down and wrinkled her nose.

"Whose that?" Kaho said.

"My beloved cousin's psychopath girlfriend." Nao said.

"Why are you like that?"

"Because if Len married that girl this house will be in chaos. Len treated us coldly what if that bitch join him what I want for my cousin is you Kaho-chan." Nao said and winked at Kahoko.

"Why would you said that besides were just acquainted to each one another." Kaho said also remembering their first encounter.

"Didn't you see it since you came here Len became more close and open to us." Nao explained.

"Well, dream as long as you like it will still be a dream." Kaho said not paying to much attention to that.

After that conversation they have lunch and around 2pm…

"Why did you said that!!!" Len said.

"I'm sorry Len." Nao said. And Len left.

Kahoko passed by and go near her friend who was at the venge of tears.

"Hush… Nao its ok why is he angry anyways?" Kaho ask.

"His girlfriend said about the conversation…." Nao said.

"That's very irreasonable." Kaho said.

"Its ok I'm used to it but sometimes it hurts to see your cousin choose other people than family. That's why I told you to be his wife." Nao said.

Kahoko was really surprise on her friends attitude before she's crying and now she's teasing her again. Well she decided to talk to Len.

"Well that's enough drama let's change clothes now we will have dinner out." Nao said.

"I'm sorry Nao but I'm not feeling well you should go and tell them that I'm sorry and can you please take Shoko with you." Kaho said.

"Are you sore about this? We can cancel it?" Nao said concerned for her friend.

"No I'm fine its just a simple headache."Kaho said and smile.

"Ok but while wee gone try to make my cousin fall in love with you. We will be gone for 3 hours." Nao said teasing Kahoko again.

So the rest of them go out and eat dinner.

Len go to the kitchen to make a sandwich and he saw Kahoko.

"Why you're not with them?" Len ask.

"I have a headache…besides I don't feel like going out" Kaho said to him while put her head down on the kitchen table.

"Did you take any medicine?"Len ask again taking out some ingredients in making a sandwitch.

"Yeah." Kaho said.

"Would you like a sandwich? After this you should get some rest." Len ask again.

"Yes , please." Kaho said.

Len while making a sandwich for both of them Kaho eyeing him then she suddenly ask.

"Do you love you're relatives Len?" She ask.

Len was surprised on that question but decided to answer and his right time.

"Yes I love them but I don't know how to show it to them I feel more like a burden to them maybe its better if I'm not here." Len explained handling kaho the sandwich.

"Oh Len they care about you and they wish that you will become open to them. They know and take all your weaknesses and always behind you're back." Kaho said.

"So when did the cold blooded Ms. Hino suddenly became concerned about other people?"Len smirk and took a bite on his sandwich.

"Hey I'm not cold blooded." Kaho said. Well after they ate their food Kahoko was abut to go upstairs and sleep but Len grabbed her wrist and kissed her hard. Kahoko at first didn't know what to do but after realizing her feelings that she love Len she kissed him back.

"I love you Kahoko, please take me as yours."

" I love you too, Len. " Kaho said. They were about to kiss again but Len's cousin and their parents came.

Author's note:

This ends our chapter 6. Well this will finish soon and your questions lingering on your mind on Shoko's identity will be answered but if you want to guess feel free. And about len working for Kaho.^^. Thx for the reviews again.


End file.
